Just About Them
by Nishikawa Azura
Summary: Oke! Semangat Ran, kau pasti bisa. Be calm girl. It’s just a dance party. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku menarik napas panjang. Berharap bisa menjadi lebih tenang. Here we go... Chap 3 is finally up..
1. Chapter 1

Hay.. hay.. ini fic pertamaku loh. Fic ini terinspirasi waktu temenku bawa artikel tentang bahasa bunga. Gak jauh-jauhlah dari itu. Jadi, selamat menikmati.

JUST ABOUT THEM

Sore itu angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, mengibarkan rambut panjangku yang terurai. Saat ini aku memang sedang terduduk di pinggir jendela di lantai dua rumahku. Aku sendiri bingung, tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

FHUH!

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku bingung. Yah, itulah kenyataannya. Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara kecil bicara padaku.

"Kak Ran, kakak sedang apa? Kok sepertinya bingung sekali?"

"Eh, Conan. Mmm... aku memang sedang bingung memikirkan acara sekolah minggu depan,"

"Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Pesta dansa. Setiap murid harus datang dan membawa pasangan masing-masing,"

"Lalu, kenapa kakak bingung?"

"Karena aku belum punya pasangan. Aku kan tidak mungkin datang sendiri,"

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja ajkan dari kapten basket itu?" sebuah suara terdengar beberapa saat setelah terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Sonoko? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana? Bukankah kita akan pergi dua jam lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja tiba dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau terima saja ajakan dari kapten basket itu? Kau sedang senggang kan?"

Aku sendiri juga kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sonoko dengan senggang.

"Apa kapten basket yang kakak maksud adalah kak Yoshio?" suara kecil itu bicara dengan nada yang tak jelas artinya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Lalu, kak Yoshio mengajak kak Ran?"

"Bahkan sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu,"

"Lalu kak Ran menerima ajakan itu?" ia mengarahkan wajahnya padaku.

Lucu sekali. Wajah mungil yang diselimuti ekspresi harap-harap cemas itu membuatku ingin meremasnya.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku masih bingung. Memangnya kau sendiri akan pergi ke acara itu dengan siapa Sonoko?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku pada sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja dengan pangeran tendanganku, Makoto Kyogoku. Ia berjanji akan datang khusus untuk menemaniku datang ke acara itu. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja dengan Yoshio. Ku rasa dia orang yang baik. Jauh lebih baik daripada detektifmu yang kini entah ada dimana,"

"Kak Ran jangan pergi dengan kak Yoshio,"

Suara kecil itu bicara lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa, Conan?" tanyaku padanya. Kurasa ia tulus memintaku agar tidak pergi bersama sang kapten basket itu.

"Pokoknya jangan! Dia tidak sebaik penampilannya. Percayalah padaku," jawabnya yakin. Tapi, ada sedikit kebohongan disana. Aku tahu itu.

"Wah..wah.. Anak kecil ini cemburu rupanya. Kau tahu apa soal Yoshio, Mr. Edogawa?" Sonoko bicara lagi.

"Mmm...anu..itu.. dulu kak Shinichi pernah cerita soal kak Yoshio. Dia bukan orang baik," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku ingin meremas wajahnya. Kini, wajah mungil itu tersipu malu. Pipinya memerah.

"Apa? Shinichi? Bukankah dulu ia sangat akrab dengan Yoshio?" Sonoko menggumam. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong beritahu atasanmu si-maniak-misteri itu, kalau ia tak ingin melihat Ran pergi dengan Yoshio, datanglah ke pesta dansa itu minggu depan,"

"Sonoko, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kita akan membeli gaun pesta dua jam lagi?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan demi meringankan beban anak kecil di sebelahku yang saat ini mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke salon untuk perawatan wajah. Aku kan harus tampil cantik dihadapan Makoto saat dia datang nanti. Jadi, aku sudah harus mulai perawatan diri sejak saat ini. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" katanya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"ya sudah. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ganti baju dulu," jawabku seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Sejurus kemudian, aku sudah siap untuk menemani sobatku ini demi menjalankan _misinya._

"Conan, aku titip rumah ya. Makan malamnya sudah kusiapkan di atas meja makan. Kalau ayah nanti sudah pulang, tolong panaskan makanan untuknya ya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," kataku pada Conan yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengar pesan dariku. Entah apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sonoko sampai-sampai wajah Conan jadi pucat pasi. Aku tahu Sonoko memang hobi menggoda Conan. Kasihan anak itu..

Seminggu kemudian...

"Kak Ran, aku pergi ke rumah Profesor dulu ya," Conan berpamitan padaku seraya membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya. Jangan nakal dan jangan pulang terlalu malam," kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin.

Tidak ku dengar suara meng-iya-kan dari anak itu. Aku pun mengalihkan wajahku padanya. Ia sedang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu melihatku dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O besar.

"Conan, kau kenapa? Kau terpesona ya melihatku? Bagaimana? Aku cantik kan?" tanyaku seraya memutar tubuhku.

"i..iya. Cantik. Lalu, kakak akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanyanya yang kini aku tahu ia sedang menunjukkan ekspresi harap-harap cemas.

"Aku pergi sendiri. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan dari Yoshio. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Bukankah tadi kau ingin pergi ke rumah Profesor?" tanyaku mengingatkan.

"oh iya, ya. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya kak," ia pun berlari. Suara langkah kecil sepatunya berlalu dengan cepat.

Ya, kini tiba saatnya giliranku. Ku harap aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta dansa itu sendirian. Tapi, mau tidak mau atau suka tidak suka, aku harus siap. Karena memang seperti inilah situasinya.

Oke! Semangat Ran, kau pasti bisa. Be calm girl. It's just a dance party.

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku menarik napas panjang. Berharap bisa menjadi lebih tenang. Here we go...

Di pesta dansa...

Akhirnya aku tiba juga disini. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja.

"Ran, mana pasanganmu?" suara yang sangat ku kenal bicara padaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sonoko.

"aku datang sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan dari Yoshio. Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi sendiri,"

"Ya ampun, kau baik sekali sih. Pasti Shinichi akan sangat menyesal bila tahu siapa yang ia tinggalkan," katanya berlagak sok tua.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hey, tidakkah kau ingin mengajak Makoto ke lantai dansa? Kasihan kan dia sudah jauh-jauh datang tapi hanya diajak mengobrol saja. Pergilah, aku akan mendukungmu dari sini,"

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya Ran," katanya seraya meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Mungkin harusnya aku tak perlu datang kemari. Untuk apa aku datang kemari jika tak punya pasangan? Persiapanku untuk datang kemari ternyata hanya berakhir di sebuah sofa. Miris memang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

HUH!

Andaikan si-bodoh-maniak-misteri itu tidak menghilang entah ke mana, mungkin saat ini aku akan pergi dengannya. Tapi sialnya, si-bodoh-maniak-misteri itu kini enttah ada di mana. Tak ada kabar, informasi atau apapun juga. Ia hilang begitu saja bagaikan asap.

Kalau begitu, bisa tolong beritahu atasanmu si-maniak-misteri itu, kalau ia tak ingin melihat Ran pergi dengan Yoshio, datanglah ke pesta dansa itu minggu depan. Ucapan Sonoko kembali terngiang di telingaku. Mungkinkah ia akan datang kemari?

Ran, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin ia akan datang kemari. Sampai saat ini kau bahkan tak tahu ia ada dimana. Terimalah takdir ini Ran. Selamanya kau akan menjadi orang yang menunggu seseorang yang tak jelas kapan akan datang kembali.

Tiba-tiba, ada serangkaian bunga terpampang di hadapanku. Bunga apa ya? Aku lupa. Rasanya aku pernah melihat bunga ini. Tapi dimana?

Aku pun mendongakkan wajahku ke atas. Sosok yang tak asing bagiku kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Oh tidak! Apakah ini fatamorgana?

_to be continued..._

Ha..ha..ha.. selesai nih satu chapter. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Namanya juga pemula. Penasaran sama cerita lanjutannya? Baca aja chapter berikutnya. Atau ada yang mau nebak dulu? Boleh..boleh..

Ditunggu ya review-nya...


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : hay..hay.. ketemu lagi nie ama saya.

maaf ya kalo agak lama baru di-publish, abiznya lagi sibuk banget. Asli deh.

Ya udah, gak usah banyak-banyak deh a/n nya. So, selamat menikmati chapter 2 dari kisah ini.

Tiba-tiba, ada serangkaian bunga terpampang di hadapanku. Bunga apa ya? Aku lupa. Rasanya aku pernah melihat bunga ini. Tapi dimana?

Aku pun mendongakkan wajahku ke atas. Sosok yang tak asing bagiku kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Oh tidak! Apakah ini fatamorgana?

"Will you dance with me?" katanya lirih.

Yap! Aku ingat. Viscaria. Bunga itu bunga Viscaria yang artinya ajakan untuk berdansa. Aku pernah melihatnya saat aku browsing beberapa waktu lalu.

"Benarkah ini kau, Shinichi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir siapa? Hey, kau mau tidak berdansa denganku. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga," katanya cepat. Pipinya memerah.

"iya..iya.. aku mau. Kau masih saja mudah tersinggung. Nanti kau cepat tua loh," kataku menggodanya.

Kami berdua pun pergi ke lantai dansa. Kurasa, aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di lantai dansa. Yah, standar lah. Semua orang menggoda kami berdua.

"Wah, lihat! Suami tercinta Ran pulang meninggalkan kasus-kasusnya yang sedang ia tangani demi menemani istrinya ke pesta dansa. Atau karena tak ingin istrinya direbut oleh kapten basket itu ya," Sonoko berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Sonoko, kau bicara apa?" kataku malu.

"Kau lihat Ran? Strategiku berhasil dengan sukses. Shinichi datang kan? Makanya, jangan meremehkan perkataan putri Sonoko," ujarnya bangga.

"Maksudmu strategi?"

"Yah.. ada lah. Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang penting dia ada di sini sekarang. Itu tujuanku," katanya enteng.

Semua orang melihat ke arah kami. Aku malu bukan main. Tapi dasar Shinichi. Sikap cueknya masih tetap saja kental ada di dirinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan.

"Terserah apa kata mereka sajalah. Semakin diladeni, mereka akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Jadi, biarkan saja," itu yang ia katakan padaku saat aku bertanya padanya.

Waktu pun berlalu.

"Selama ini kau ada di mana?" tanyaku membuka obrolan saat kami pulang bersama.

"Tak tentu. Aku berpindah-pindah. Kau tahulah, aku ada di mana ada kasus yang perlu kutangani," jawabnya sok.

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu kalau ada pesta dansa di sekolah?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Tak mungkin ia datang kalau tak ada yang memberitahu.

"Anak berkacamata itu yang memberitahukan padaku,"

"Maksudmu Conan?"

"Siapalah namanya. Ia bilang kalau di sekolah akan ada pesta dansa dan kau akan pergi dengan Yoshio. Makanya aku buru-buru menyelesaikan kasusku dan menuju kemari,"

"wah.. kau cemburu ya? Ayo mengaku saja,"

"ah, ti..tidak. biasa saja,"

Kembali ku lihat kedua pipinya memerah.

Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Seorang Shinichi kini berdiri di hadapanku. Walaupun terasa mustahil, tapi aku sangat senang ia bisa disini lagi bersamaku. Aku berharap ia tak akan pernah pergi lagi.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Ku lihat tubuhnya kini gemetaran. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Sakit? Maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja,"  
"Tapi tubuhmu gemetaran dan kau mengeluarkan banyak keringat,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, mampirlah ke rumahku dulu. Akan ku berikan kau secangkir teh panas," kataku seraya menarik tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harus langsung pergi ke stasiun lagi. Sudahlah, paling-paling aku hanya kepanasan. Ini satu lagi bunga untukmu. Rawat baik-baik ya," katanya sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga.

"oh ya. Bisa tolong rahasiakan kedatanganku ke pesta dansa tadi? Kumohon," pintanya lirih.

Aku mengangguk.

"ku harap kau masih bersedia untuk menungguku pulang nanti," itulah kata-kata yang terakhir bisa ku dengar darinya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Aku ditinggal lagi. Tapi tak apalah. Menunggu seseorang bisa membuatmu berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Iya kan?

Aku pun melangkah pulang.

x-x-x

Di kediaman Kogoro...

"Aku pulang,"

"Selamat datang kak Ran,"

"Conan? Kau belum tidur? Kau kenapa? Seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh saja?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Wah, itu bunga apa kak?"

"Oh ini. Yang ini Viscaria. Dalam floriography berarti 'ajakan untuk berdansa'. Kalau yang ini, Clover. Artinya 'semoga berhasil'. Ini pemberian Shinichi. Viscaria ini diberikan saat di pesta dansa. Yang ini saat kami pulang bersama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memberiku Clover, padahal kan kejuaraan karateku bulan kemarin," aku bingung. Conan diam lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia bicara,

"Kakak tahu tidak? Clover memang berarti 'semoga berhasil' tapi Clover juga berarti 'jadilah milikku'" katanya. Entah kenapa nadanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi seperti orang dewasa.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ada tidak bunga yang berarti 'tentu saja'? kalau ada, aku ingin memberikannya pada Shinichi," tanyaku pada anak kecil yang pintarnya bukan main.

"Entahlah, akan ku tanyakan pada Profesor," katanya.

"Sudah ya kak, aku mau tidur dulu," katanya lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum lebar.

Aneh, aku tak pernah melihat Conan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku juga mau tidur. Semoga mimpiku akan seindah malam ini.

THE END

Ha..ha..ha.. selesai sudah chapter ini. Saya harap, kalian suka ceritanya. Tapi, pada penasaran gak sih, kok Conan bisa jadi Shinichi?

Mau tahu? Baca chapter depan ya..

Don't 4get to review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n :

Take so looooooong time to update this chapter. Awalnya udah gak pengen update nih chapter, toh sebenarnya ceritanya udah selesai di chapter dua. Tapi, berkat semangat dari para reviewers, akhirnya ter-update juga nih chapter.

Sebenarnya chapter ini tidak jauh berbeda ~atau memang tidak berbeda~ dari dua chapter sebelumnya. Beberapa adegan juga merupakan pengulangan dari dua chapter berikutnya. Tapi, di dua chapter sebelumnya, reader dihadapkan pada Ran's POV. Sedangkan untuk chapter ini, POV adalah milik Shinichi-atau Conan. *gaya ngomongnya udah mirip pakar sastra belom?*

Gak usah lama-lama dah *udah balik jadi normal*. Hope u enjoy this.

X-X-X

"Kak Ran jangan pergi dengan kak Yoshio," pintaku padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Conan?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Pokoknya jangan! Dia tidak sebaik penampilannya. Percayalah padaku," ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya. Padahal, aku tahu benar kalau Yoshio itu baik. Tapi, peduli amat. Kata baik akan kucoret dari daftarku karena dia sudah berani mengajak Ran.

"Wah..wah.. Anak kecil ini cemburu rupanya. Kau tahu apa soal Yoshio, Mr. Edogawa?" Sonoko mengagetkanku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Cemburu? Aku? Tidak..tidak.

"Mmm...anu..itu.. dulu kak Shinichi pernah cerita soal kak Yoshio. Dia bukan orang baik," jawabku asal.

"Apa? Shinichi? Bukankah dulu ia sangat akrab dengan Yoshio?" Sonoko menggumam. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong beritahu atasanmu si-maniak-misteri itu, kalau ia tak ingin melihat Ran pergi dengan Yoshio, datanglah ke pesta dansa itu minggu depan,"

"Sonoko, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kita akan membeli gaun pesta dua jam lagi?" tanya Ran dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke salon untuk perawatan wajah. Aku kan harus tampil cantik dihadapan Makoto saat dia datang nanti. Jadi, aku sudah harus mulai perawatan diri sejak saat ini. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" Sonoko memegangi kedua pipinya.

"ya sudah. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ganti baju dulu," jawab Ran seraya meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa diam, Nak?" Sonoko bicara sesaat setelah Ran meninggalkan kami berdua. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak! Kenapa harus cemburu?"

"Hey, kusarankan lebih baik kau cepat hubungi Shinichi. Atau kalau tidak, dia akan kehilangan cinta Ran,"

"Apa maksud Kak Sonoko?"

"Yah, kau tahulah. Yoshio itu orang yang pantang menyerah. Ku dengar, dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Ran di pesta dansa itu. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan makan malam bersama Ran. Pada akhirnya Ran akan menerima cinta Yoshio. Kupikir, Yoshio adalah orang yang baik. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat Ran menunggu terus-terusan," Sonoko bicara dengan semangat.

Nona jutawan yang satu ini memang kerap kali menggodaku. Anehnya, walaupun aku tahu Ran tidak akan berbuat seperti apa yang baru saja dibicarakan makhluk in, aku tetap saja termakan oleh kata-katanya. Dia memang ahlinya membuat aku...mmm....cemburu. ya itulah perasaanku saat ini.

"Kuberitahu ya Conan, wanita itu tidak selamanya tegar. Begitu juga dengan Ran. Dia tidak akan selamanya tegar untuk meunggu si-bodoh-maniak-misteri itu. Ada kalanya ia akan rapuh. Pada saat itulah aku akan membuat Yoshio menjadi pahlawannya," Sonoko mulai mengomporiku lagi.

Aku lemas. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah itu terjadi. Aku akan minta bantuan Profesor dan Haibara. Ya, harus!!

x-x-x

"Kak Ran, aku ke rumah Profesor dulu ya," kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar Ran.

Astaga!! Benarkah dia Ran Mori? Sulit dipercaya. Tubuhnya yang bebalut gau hitam dan ranbutnya yang panjang terurai, sukses membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Conan, kau kenapa? Kau terpesona ya melihatku? Bagaimana? Aku cantik kan?" Ran memutar tubuhnya.

"i..iya. Cantik. Lalu, kakak akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanyaku. Ku harap aku akan mendengar jawaban yang kuharapkan.

"Aku pergi sendiri. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan dari Yoshio. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Bukankah tadi kau ingin pergi ke rumah Profesor?" dia mengingatkanku.

Syukurlah, ia tidak jadi pergi dengan Yoshio. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit meringankan langkahku.

"oh iya, ya. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya kak,"kataku meninggalkannya.

Aku berlari kencang. Aku harus cepat. Kalau tidak, aku akan kehilangan cinta seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku.

Di rumah Profesor...

"Profesor, mana barang-barang yang kupesan?"

"ini. Sebotol penuh Paikaru yang yang masih tersegel dan tidak kutaruh di lemari es," katanya sambil membawa dan menyerahkan sebotol paikaru lengkap dengan sebuah gelas untukku.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Kudo?" suara lirih Haibara terdengar di belakang Profesor.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah buatkan untukku kan?"

"ya, ini. Minumlah bersamaan dengan bir itu. Efeknya hanya sebentar. Mungkain hanya 3-4 jam saja. Tapi, efek sampingnya suhu badanmu akan meningkat. Mungkain kau akan sakit beberapa hari,"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih,"

"Shinichi, kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja dia? Lagipula dia tidak jadi pergi dengan Yoshio itu kan?" tanya Pofesor.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Ran, yang berjuang untuk menungguku. Aku juga ingin berjuang demi dia. Demi mempertahankan kesetiannya padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk dan menggantikanku di hatinya. Aku ingin berjuang utuk itu. Dan aku akan berjuang untuk itu," kataku seraya mengambil gelas dan beranjak menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah ku "sewa" sebelumnya.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai. Aku menuangkan paikaru itu sampai gelas terisi penuh. Ku ambil pil pemberian Haibara dan memasukkannya ke mulutku.

Mataku mulai memanas. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Bisa kurasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya tulang-tulangku itu ingin meloncat keluar tubuh. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Badanku panas. Badanku serasa ditarik oleh kuda-kuda liar dari empat sisi yang berbeda.

Tapi, berangsur-angsur rasa itu mulai hilang. Berhasil. Sekarang aku adalah Shinichi Kudo. Selamat tinggal Mr. Edogawa.

Aku bergegas berganti baju dan bersiap-siap ke pesta itu. Tidak lupa, aku juga membawa serangkaian bunga untuknya.

Aku datang Ran.

Di pesta dansa...

Mana Ran? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Itu dia! Dia duduk di pinggir ruangan. Tertunduk.

Aku menghampirinya. Ku sodorkan serangkaian bunga itu ke arahnya. Dia diam, tak bergeming. Setelah beberapa detik mematung, ia pun menoleh ke arahku. Ia tekejut. Guratan wajah terkejutnya terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Will you dance with me?" tanyaku.

"Benarkah ini kau, Shinichi?" ia bertanya seolah-olah ia tidak mengenalku.

"Bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir siapa? Hey, kau mau tidak berdansa denganku. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga," tanyaku mengingatkannya. Karena aku juga ingat kalau waktuku hanya 3 jam.

"iya..iya.. aku mau. Kau masih saja mudah tersinggung. Nanti kau cepat tua loh," dia menggodaku.

Ran, ini bukan soal tua, tapi waktu.

Kami bergerak ke lantai dansa. Seperti dugaanku, semua orang menggodsa kami. Tapi tak apalah. Menyenangkan juga melihat senyum terlukis di bibir Ran.

Ku harap kau bahagia Ran.

Waktu terus berlalu. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Selama ini kau ada di mana?" dia mulai membuka obrolan di tengah jalan.

"Tak tentu. Aku berpindah-pindah. Kau tahulah, aku ada di mana ada kasus yang perlu kutangani,"

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu kalau ada pesta dansa di sekolah?"

"Anak berkacamata itu yang memberitahukan padaku,"

"Maksudmu Conan?"

"Siapalah namanya. Ia bilang kalau di sekolah akan ada pesta dansa dan kau akan pergi dengan Yoshio. Makanya aku buru-buru menyelesaikan kasusku dan menuju kemari,"

"wah.. kau cemburu ya? Ayo mengaku saja," nada bicaranya agak usil. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"ah, ti..tidak. biasa saja," jawabku gugup.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Sakit? Maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi tubuhmu gemetaran dan kau mengeluarkan banyak keringat," wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, mampirlah ke rumahku dulu. Akan ku berikan kau secangkir teh panas," dia menarik tanganku.

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Tubuhku panas. Apakah aku akan kembali jadi Conan? Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau.

"Tidak usah. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harus langsung pergi ke stasiun lagi. Sudahlah, paling-paling aku hanya kepanasan. Ini satu lagi bunga untukmu. Rawat baik-baik ya," katanya sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga.

"oh ya. Bisa tolong rahasiakan kedatanganku ke pesta dansa tadi? Kumohon," pintaku lirih.

Dia mengangguk.

"ku harap kau masih bersedia untuk menungguku pulang nanti," memang agak tak pantas rasanya bicara seperti itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya.

Aku berlari secepat kilat menuju rumah profesor, meninggalkan Ran yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Gomen, Ran.

X-X-X

"Aku pulang," Ran berteriak saat membuka pintu kantor detektif.

Akhirnya gadis yang kutunggu-tunggu pulang juga.

"Selamat datang kak Ran," sapaku menggunakan intonasi menggemaskan dari seorang anak kecil. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan suaraku yang bila dibiarkan akan terdengar napasku yang tersengal-sengal.

"Conan? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau kenapa? Seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh saja," dia menatapku heran.

Gadis pintar. Seandainya kau tahu betapa letihnya aku setelah berlari ke rumah profesor, lalu berlari lagi ke kantor ini. Ini harus kulakukan karena aku tahu betapa kau akan khawatir -dan marah, mungkin- jika Conan tidak ada di kantor detektif saat kau pulang.

"Ah, tidak. Wah, itu bunga apa kak?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut jika nanti ia akan menanyaiku macam-macam.

"Yang ini viscaria. Dalam floriography, artinya ajakan untuk berdansa. Yang ini clover, yang berarti semoga berhasil. Ini semua pemberian Shinichi. Yang ini saat di pesta dansa. Yang ini saat ia mengantarkanku pulang," ya..ya.. aku tahu itu. "aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memberiku clover. Padahal kejuaraan karate-ku kan bulan kemarin," alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Sudah kuduga. Ia tidak tahu arti dari clover yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Haruskah aku memberitahukan arti dari clover itu sebenarnya? Tentu saja. Atau ia akan menganggapku sebagai detektif aneh yang sudah kehilangan daya ingatnya dan lupa bahwa kejuaraan karate-nya berlangsung bulan lalu.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan mulai bicara,

"Kak Ran tahu tidak? Clover memang berarti semoga berhasil, tapi clover juga berarti jadilah milikku,"

Dia diam. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Benarkah itu?" aku mengangguk. "Hey, Conan. Ada tidak bunga yang berarti tentu saja? Kalau ada, aku ingin memberikannya pada Shinichi,"

Tentu saja? Apakah itu merupakan sebuah jawaban? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirku membentuk dirinya sebagai seulas senyuman lebar. Tunggu! Sejak kapan ruangan ini jadi dipenuhi bunga-bunga? Astaga!!! Aku kenapa?!?!

"Entahlah. Akan kutanyakan pada profesor. Sudah ya Kak Ran. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam," kataku seraya beranjak meninggalkannya. Sebelum aku benar-benar menutup pintu rapat-rapat, ku sempatkan untuk melihat ke arah gadisku sekali lagi. Dia sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat aku cintai.

I'm going to have a daydream toninght.

-OWARI-

End of Just About Them!!!

Gimana?? bagus gak?? *dua bola mata membesar dan senyum sepanjang dua senti terlukis di wajah author*. Maaf atas segala kesalahan yang banyak terjadi.

Yang terpenting, author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat para reviewers yang udah mau me-review fic yang aneh ini.

Author sangat menunggu semua review ~termasuk saran, pendapat bahkan sebuah hinaan~ dari para reader yang dengan sangat baik hati mau membaca fic ini.

^SAYONARA^


End file.
